fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarissa Kilekion
Clarissa Kilekion (クラリッサ・プルガシオン, Kurarissa Purugashion) is a transfer student new to Le Chevalier; having transferred from another world—Aether, to be precise. Her mother, Excellen Kilekion, decided to send her to Earth Land to educate her properly, as Clarissa was infamous for being a delinquent in her younger years, just like her "other parent". She was placed within Kratos Souma and Eris Meawach's class. With a brash and cocky attitude, Clarissa is a practitioner of the Jigen Haō-ryū Kenpō (次元覇王流拳法, Dimension King Style Fist Way) that was invented by Jonas, the Exalt of Earth Land, and made famous by Tsuruko Sejren; and when harnessing the power of the Crimson Driver, she can become Soul Armour Knight Epyon (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・退紅師表 (エピオン), Sōru Āmā Naito Epion lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Faded Scarlet Paragon), a close-combat New-Generation Soul Armour similar to Gaiki; for this, Clarissa is known as the Second Coming of Tsuruko (鶴子 (ツルコ) の再臨, Tsuruko no Sairin). Appearance Clarissa is a beautiful young woman—she has light blonde hair and purple eyes. She is stated to have "the height of your average schoolgirl", and she has a slender, waifish build. Clarissa's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like she's made of porcelain. Her facial features are very child-like to the point that when she smiles, it is completely radiant. Her blonde hair is tied into a short ragged ponytail at the back with a red ribbon. Her bangs are parted in the middle, reaching down to her collarbones with several messy spikes sticking out at the sides, with several stray strands on her forehead. There is one curved spike just before her forehead, curving to the left, facing downwards; she also has green eyes. She has snow-white skin that is akin to a princess's; along with a beautiful figure—moderately large breasts, long, slender legs, and a shapely rear. An onlooker described her as "an impossibly beautiful girl." Clarissa's outfit consists of a light-green mini-dress covered by a white jacket, long white socks, and black boots. She has long, puffy sleeves on her dress and also gloves on her hands. She has a choker on her neck, as well. She wears a white track jacket with black raglan sleeves with orange stripes down the middle. This jacket has a zipper that reaches down to her cleavage. The sleeves' cuffs have orange concentric rings in the middle, as does the collar. She also wears black tracksuit pants, with orange stripes down the middle, as well as black sandals. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Clarissa has also shown that she is an extremely powerful combatant; not needing a weapon. Due to her past as a delinquent, Clarissa is naturally attuned to solving things with her fists and feet, devastating opponents through her sheer brute force and speed, more often than not taking the unsuspecting target by surprise through her sheer skill in chaining her hand-to-hand blows with her attacks with her sword, more often than not leaving her opponent dumbstruck as their eyes cannot keep up with this constant switching, allowing Clarissa to land blow upon blow on their helpless form. Clarissa is extremely powerful in close-quarters, and she can sufficiently block and attack others, and she can effortlessly take down a man twice her size. The many years of battles Clarissa has been through has made her a skilled fighter and a skilled user of hand-to-hand combat, and she is able to go up against others who have spent most of their lives training for battles. Clarissa mainly tends to use her legs and fast footwork to attack her opponents as her greatest strengths lies in her legs, though she is also shown to use her arms in battle as well. When fighting opponents hand-to-hand, Clarissa makes use of her greater speed to deliver fast strikes to her opponents, which either allows her to deliver several strikes in a split second, or to increase the force behind her strikes in order to make her blows even more powerful. For stronger physical strikes, she tends to perform spinning attacks akin to breakdancing to knock her opponents back and to deal more damage. Clarissa's strength originates from her fighting spirit and relies heavily on their execution. By using her fighting spirit in conjuring with her moves, Clarissa can create unique and dynamic attacks that deal destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Clarissa has easily demonstrated a special method in which to defeat powers of unknown ability and origin with merely her bare hands without any enhancements, deflecting onslaughts of magical blasts with ease, and deflecting spells with the exact same technique, as if she were fighting and disarming an opponent who was well-equipped. The Jigen Haō-ryū Kenpō (次元覇王流拳法, Dimension King Style Fist Way) is a style of hand-to-hand fighting mastered by Clarissa—it was taught to her by her "other parent". Dimension King Style is, quite simply, the empowerment of the physical body through the ambition that is within it, known as Ardor, and surrounding it. While the concept sounds rather simplistic, the mechanics behind it are indeed somewhat complex, and thus, the application of the fighting style is rather difficult for unskilled mages. Dimension King Style is a fighting style that is based on the principle that supernatural powers may exist in two forms - particles and energy. These two states of existence, within magical terms, allows for the sheer versatility that exists within magic today. This is displayed quite evidently by magic that uses the physical body - such as High Speed - which utilizes magical particles to achieve its desired effects, whereas the magical energy is used in most elemental magic, resonating with magic residing in the atmosphere in order to conjure its fantastical effects. In both cases, the magic itself cannot be produced within the body and taken outside of the body, as it must have an atmospheric, or bodily medium. However, this trait was annihilated by all forms of Slayer Magic, for they encapsulated biological change in order to allow humans to "seep" out magic from their pores and utilize it to enhance their own physical attributes, strengthening them enormously in comparison to regular mages who generally approach combat from a mid to long range. Dimension King Style is, quite simply, the empowerment of the physical body through the ambition that is within it, known as Ardor. While the concept sounds rather simplistic, the mechanics behind it are indeed somewhat complex, and thus, the application of the art is rather difficult for unskilled martial artists. The amazing power of the Dimension King Style originates from Clarissa's fighting spirit and relies heavily on the successful execution of powerful strikes achieved through manipulating her fighting spirit in order to overwhelm the opponent by releasing shockwaves from her limbs through sheer force; these are the simple mechanics of the art. By using fighting spirit in conjuring with her moves, Clarissa can create unique and dynamic attacks that deal destructive damage upon her targets, making Clarissa a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Because of her mastery of her fighting style, Clarissa is shown to have almost any physical attack be rendered pointless against her, as it becomes incredibly easy to dismantle some attacks and use them against her opponent, given they do not surpass her own reaction time or power, and negate them; she is shown to be extremely versatile with this. When using Dimension King Style, Clarissa projects her blows using her fighting spirit itself as a perfect fulcrum, even if it doesn't belong to her or if it's in the field of her vision. This makes sure that there's very few chances of any supernatural defense measures that can hold off the attack—as when utilizing Dimension King Style, her fighting spirit allows her to view any offense or defense via magic, racial traits, fighting styles, or anything else as just "one thing", and thus, it treats the foe's own strike as a medium for the attack; the power is pure, and it doesn't feel the need to manipulate and control anything that Clarissa or the foe can utilize. Interestingly, the damage of Clarissa's attacks are bolstered based on how much damage she has taken. This works by Clarissa subconsciously converting part of the damage inflicted by the opponent into determination to defeat the enemy and accumulating it in her body; adding it to the power of her fighting spirit. The efficiency of this conversion into fighting spirit raises the more her own physical strength decreases. The fighting spirit that was accumulated in the body like this can be used to boost Clarissa's abilities; as such, if she is damaged to the point of being on the verge of death, possibly an enormous amount of fighting spirit enough to destroy everything before her eyes can be saved up. Essentially, Clarissa, at near death gains enough extra damage on her attacks to reduce the opponent's survivability by a relatively wide margin, in addition to increasing the radius of most of her moves; essentially giving her a wider range of attack. Dimension King Style also increases Clarissa's power when she's nearly out of stamina; both these factors combined give her a relatively large chance to stage a comeback. The properties of Dimension King Style act as a double-edged sword however, where Clarissa's attacks are extremely weak when she's mostly fine; as such, Clarissa has to be battered and bloody to fight effectively, where she's then vulnerable to high damage herself. As such, the Dimension King Style is the epitome of risk versus reward. The martial art rewards Clarissa for falling behind and punishes her for pulling ahead, which makes achieving a close battle a must in any situation. *'Dimension King Style: Holy Fist Punch' (次元覇王流拳法・聖拳突き, Jigen Haō-ryū: Seiken-zuki): The second technique of the Dimension King Style. In order to perform the Holy Fist Punch, Clarissa imbues her arm with pure power, before compressing a shockwave upon her fist, condensing it to its utmost limit in order to drastically enhance the power of the next attack; condensing it unto its utmost limit until her hand starts overflowing in pure energy, radiating a power so brightly that it seems to blind those whom turn their gaze upon Clarissa. Once this is done, Clarissa cocks her fist back before throwing a powerful straight punch with all of her might, unleashing the concentrated shockwave upon her fist towards the foe, essentially transferring the shockwave into the opponent's body, causing a powerful surge that grievously wounds them from within; the attack is actually derived from Chinese martial arts. The power of the attack is demonstrated upon impact; the shockwave does indeed multiply, causing a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves to smash into the opponent's body simultaneously—the last of which is capable of sending them careening through the air at an astounding velocity; even shattering steel and destroying a small building. The attack is said to be akin to being shot in the face by a gigantic cannonball; devastating the unlucky recipient with relative ease. However, this attack can be stopped if the shockwave cannot travel through Clarissa's arm or hand, essentially resulting in a blunt strike that, while powerful, does only one third of the damage that it normally would. Interestingly, Clarissa is capable of turning around to the opposite direction while charging Holy Fist Punch up; allowing the attack to do slightly more damage, but it has a slower release time due to the extra seconds needed to turn around. However, Holy Fist Punch has a simple yet glaring weakness—it requires a precious few seconds to charge up and release, during which, Clarissa's opponent could attack, thus interrupting the strike. Because of this, she normally prefers to use the technique when the opponent is restrained or unguarded. The way that this attack works is stated to be impossible by physics and cannot possibly be the explanation, so the exact mechanics of this attack are unknown. Physical Prowess Soul Armour Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as Soul Armour Knights (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト), Sōru Āmā Naito lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior); they are human or humanoid warriors who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from demons. Armed with special equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the realm. When transforming, the Crimson Driver releases a glyph of pure power before Clarissa, blasting any opponents in close vicinity away as the glyph phases through her body, resulting in her becoming Soul Armour Knight Epyon (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・退紅師表 (エピオン), Sōru Āmā Naito Epion lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Faded Scarlet Paragon). Soul Armour Knight Epyon (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・退紅師表 (エピオン), Sōru Āmā Naito Epion lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Faded Scarlet Paragon) is the name of Clarissa Kilekion's Soul Armour in Dusk; it is one of the few new Next-Generation Soul Armours recently produced. Like the Gaiki Soul Armour and the Magatsu Soul Armour, the Epyon Soul Armour is a close combat type (接戦型, Sessen-gata); being modified from its previous form according to Clarissa's thoughts and feelings causing a surge of fighting spirit that mutated it into its current form. The Epyon is a Soul Armour with a predominantly scarlet colour scheme; its armour plating is noted to be relatively spiky, and the chest armour is pointed towards the front, painted orange, with an emerald gem on each side slightly below the orange portion of the Soul Armour. The pauldrons have two four-holed thrusters hidden underneath them, and the Epyon is known for its crimson wings, which, when the Energy Wing System is activated, projects four sets of wings formed from fighting spirit. The Epyon's most notable feature is its silver right hand with gold highlights on the fingers and forearm. The hand stands out from the otherwise red Soul Armour, terminating in clawed fingers. The Epyon also has stabilizer devices located all over its body including its ankles, knees, and back; by manipulating the Soul Armour's mass with fighting spirit, they are able to act as high performance control mechanisms while the Epyon is in flight. Lastly, the helmet of the Soul Armour possesses a red wing-like guard on each side of its face, giving the appearance of ears, along with a horn at the back of its head that curls forward- the mouthguard is completely silver, with blue eyes. The Epyon is radically different from other Soul Armours, and its power is on par with even a Stride Soul Armour, a fact that is a source of pride for its wielder. The Epyon is referred to a "Next-Gen Gaiki", as a contrast to any other Soul Armour, which have pre-set abilities programmed in by their wielders, much like Gaiki, the Epyon's power is based entirely on Clarissa's fighting spirit, therefore giving its capabilities the room to increase exponentially. The Epyon Soul Armour has pistons attached to the Soul Armour's arms and legs- this allows Clarissa to produce extremely powerful punches which can smash through even the fabled Orichalcum. Clarissa can also use the pistons in her boots to leap very far distances at fast speed. Stat for stat, Epyon's punching and kicking power is about equal to that of Gaiki's. Adding to the Soul Armour's versatility, the Epyon's jumping height is only a meter shorter than Gaiki, and has the exact running speed as Soul Armour Knight Turbo with the latter's Engine power. The strength granted by the Soul Armour allows Clarissa can lift metal scaffolding with nothing but her bare hands, and is even seen somewhat keeping up with an airship and Kratos' natural speed which is enhanced by Ryuuki, though she was somewhat exhausted from the long run. As the Epyon was designed as a close quarters unit to utilize Clarissa's fast-paced fighting style, its movements were designed to be as human-like as possible. In order to achieve this, the Epyon was designed with joints that have the same range of motion as a human; it can be considered a limited variant of a VT-Frame seen in the Stride Soul Armours. To ensure that the Epyon's range of movement is not affected, its armour is separated into much finer pieces than other Soul Armours; though this means that portions of the internal structure is revealed during certain postures, lowering the Epyon's defensive capabilities. Its emphasis is on speed, power, and precision over defensive measures, allowing it to be evasive while overwhelming its opponents with flurries of attacks. The Epyon has numerous vernier/attitude control thrusters, which allows the knight to achieve incredible mobility. The shoulders are actually propulsion systems, greatly improving the mobility of the armour and giving it powerful thrusts in forward and side to side movements; additionally, a series of thrusters and exhaust ports are transfixed upon its rear shoulder armour, rear torso, and calves for enhanced speed and maneuverability in combat. They also allow Epyon to make irregular maneuvers that normal Soul Armours cannot do. The Epyon is equipped with numerous sensor baffles and radar-absorbing materials that make it almost undetectable by most sensors, producing fighting spirit particles that disrupt any sort of sensors from detecting its presence. On top of that, the Epyon is equipped with a sophisticated Optical Camouflage (オプティカル・カモフラージ, Oputeikaru Kamofurāji) system that enables it to become invisible. It also has numerous smoke dischargers that release a thick plume of red smoke to mask its figure, keeping its movements and whereabouts hidden and allowing the Epyon to sneak up on unsuspecting targets and strike them before they have a chance to defend themselves. However, should the enemy use wide sensor networks, they can take advantage of detecting focal areas that's been disrupted to detect their presence. The Epyon has special power source for its weapons and other systems; as it has a unique Crimson-Circular (クリムソン・サーキュラー, Kurimuson-Sākyurā) system built into its back; this takes upon the form of the Soul Armour's four wings, and it is based off Gaiki's G-Circular. The Crimson-Circular feeds off the wielder's fighting spirit and amplifies its output, producing augmented fighting spirit that in turn powers the Soul Armour's weapons and movement systems; the Crimson-Circular can power the Soul Armour's wings, initiating the Energy Wing System, along with the ability to cut through opponents with the wings. This gives the Epyon far greater speed and firepower than other Soul Armours; overall, without taking into account the duo's various other forms, Epyon and Gaiki are near equals. * Arms Weapon: Arazomeken (退紅拳, Faded Scarlet Fist): While not an proper Arms Weapon, the gauntlet of the Epyon Soul Armour can be considered akin to an Arms Weapon as it is Clarissa's main weapon; in a sense, the Arazomeken can be seen as the Epyon's equivalent to the Gaikiken. The Arazomeken takes upon the form of the Soul Armour's silver right hand with gold highlights on the fingers and forearm. The hand stands out from the otherwise red Soul Armour, terminating in clawed fingers. Like most close-combat types' Arms Weapons, the Arazomeken is permanently equipped to the Epyon. The Arazomeken possesses piston-like structures which can be "fired" to add more force to her punches and jumps; in addition to being capable of being used as a delivery system for her fighting spirit. The Arazomeken is easily capable of smashing through Orichalcum, which was said to be unbreakable, as well as the scales of a Dragon; another thing the gauntlets are shown to do are enhance Clarissa's punches. The Epyon's fingers are especially suited to jabbing, the tips tapered in talon-like claws for maximum damage. The forearm houses an extension system for improved power, range, and quickness in such attacks; the palm also possesses an Ardor Emitter for its main offensive might- by focusing her fighting spirit by feeding energy into the silver arm, Clarissa can dramatically enhance the arm's power, giving off the visage of the arm shining golden. The Arazomeken is referred to as a "Seven-Type Integrated Armament Right Arm" (七式統合兵装右腕部, Nanashiki Tōgōheisō Uwanbu), as the arm has a series of short and long-range weapons that it can morph into with Clarissa's mere thoughts alone, allowing the Arazomeken to adapt to any battle situation at a moment's notice. The Arazomeken's forms, in addition to its normal fist, are two irregular red blades that can be used as a single blade with a jagged edge, a combined blade with the two pieces joined together, or as a giant scissors weapon; a drill that can easily pierce through heavy-armoured enemies; an ultra-output electromagnetic accelerator cannon that can switch its cartridge and fire armour-piercing beams of energy; and also another weapon that has yet to be revealed. * Energy Wing System (エネルギー・ウィング・システム, Enerugī Uingu Shisutemu): The Energy Wing System is a system that changed the very nature of Soul Armour combat itself; it uses electromagnetic waves for propulsion, requiring gyroscopic stabilization. The Energy Wing System effectively originated in the Phenex and Magatsu Soul Armours, whose Magic Particle Drives enabled flight that ran on the wielders' magical energies. However, as Soul Armours were beginning to rely less and less on magical energy and more and more on willpower alone, the Magic Particle Drive was adapted to fit all types of Soul Armours. This system allows the Soul Armour to fly without the use of conventional rocket thrusters, though some are still incorporated for maneuvering and for ground combat, and achieve incredible speeds; the user can also hover in mid-air without additional support. When activated, the user focuses their willpower into the thrusters of their Soul Armour, utilizing the natural power output granted by the regular propulsion devices and converts the energy from their fighting spirit into a strong light pressure that is then used as a propelling power, as their Ardor is utilized to defy the laws of nature and form a gravity-defying buoyancy, serving as an additional propulsion system. The Energy Wing System, when activated, has a characteristic rippling effect that causes the air around the Soul Armour to create a ring of light that mimics the colour of the Soul Armour's Energy Wings. One of the primary advantages of the Energy Wing System is that it is not fuelled by conventional energy sources such as magical energy to operate and instead relies solely on the Ardor produced by the wielder of the Soul Armour. Because everything related to the Soul Armours is produced by willpower alone in most cases, the Energy Wing System theoretically has no operating limit as long as all components are working properly. The Epyon's Energy Wing System produces four energy feathers which are generally multi-purpose; they are capable of functioning as blades, shields, and projectiles; simply by flying through the opponent, the Soul Armour is capable of slicing almost any obstruction in twain, and the wings can also be utilized to envelope the Soul Armour in a protective, full-body energy shield. *'Ardor Flame' (闘気火炎 (アルダー・フレーム), Arudā Furēmu lit. Fighting Spirit Blaze): A special function of the Epyon is that Clarissa is capable of channeling her fighting spirit for an offensive purpose, causing her burning spirit to manifest in the form of hyper-intense flames hotter than any fire-based supernatural power; comparable to solar flares. Normally, Clarissa harnesses these flames in a similar manner to fire-based Slayer Magics, channeling the fire into her arms and legs, utilizing her body as a makeshift weapon unique to herself as she creates flames from many points on the Soul Armour's body at once. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, Clarissa is capable of utilizing the Ardor Flames for about ten hours; the Ardor Flames are omnidirectional and a concentrated stream is similar to the heat-pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation, with an area of total devastation of about nine hundred feet in diameter and the power of a raging inferno. As these fires are formed completely from Clarissa's fighting spirit, they are unquenchable as long as Clarissa's determination never falters, burning brighter and brighter as she steels her resolve. * Limit Break (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): A Limit Break is the "ultimate attack" (絶招, Zesshō) of a Soul Armour—they are extremely powerful attacks enabled via the user taking damage in some way. When the user takes enough damage to gain an enormous amount of energy, they may perform a Limit Break. The user gains more energy to perform a Limit Break as they get angrier, and foes push them to their limits, the user unleashes an "unimaginable power". When the user's fighting spirit rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the user's body, allowing powerful abilities that cannot be performed in a natural state. Though generally, a Soul Armour Knight has no problem dealing with mere magicians and other magical races, against beings such as symbiotes and other Soul Armour Knights, they require much more than 'stab it/kick it/punch it until it goes down'. Thus, the Limit Breaks come into play. It gathers their fighting spirit and transforms it into power, unleashing a single attack with no equal aside from other Limit Breaks. Epyon has access to three Limit Breaks; the Victorize Kick (閃光魔術蹴り (ビクターライズ・キック), Bikutāraizu Kikku lit. Flashing Magical Kick), where Clarissa descends with a diving corkscrew kick while engulfed in fighting spirit, and the Rocket Punch (無限伸縮自在拳 (ロケット・パンチ), Roketto Panchi lit. Infinite Telescoping Fist), where Clarissa launches the Arazomeken like a rocket in order to smash the opponent with extreme prejudice. The Epyon also has another punching Limit Break called the Chaser Smash (流星拳打 (チェイサー・スマッシュ), Cheisā Sumasshu lit. Meteor Fist Barrage), where Clarissa's fighting spirit causes the Crimson-Circular to expel flames, as Clarissa drifts towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, she unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. |collapsed = yes }} Relationships Trivia *While it is meant to be a spoiler, it's extremely obvious who Clarissa's other parent is. Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sun Trilogy Character Category:Soul Armour Knight